


Are you...blushing?

by Nikka001



Series: Stronger Together - A Collection of Jimon One-Shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Jace Wayland. Ever stoic, hardcore, total badass. Also, currently harboring an incurable crush on the nerdiest, sweetest and somehow sexiest guy in the 11th grade. AKA: Simon Lewis. AKA: The only guy that could ever make him sweat in the middle of October.





	Are you...blushing?

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, peeps. Heres another little drabble for you. Not my best work but I personally think it's kinda cute. It's also a little shorter than I had originally planned but, oh well! If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to leave them below. I'd love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Now, without further ado, ENJOY!
> 
> PS - I don't typically write fluff stories so excuse. Used to writing angsty ones.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Simon halted in the middle of his speech, his eyes detecting the slightest hint of pink upon Jace’s cheeks. “Are you…blushing?”

“What, no.” His body went rigid at the accusation, eyes wide and palms sweaty.

“Did _I_ ,” Simon slowly approached Jace, a sly grin creeping its way onto his lips, “get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Jace Wayland to _blush?_ ”

Jace stumbled backward as he tried to escape the conversation, “No…it’s…it’s the cold.”

“Huh. It’s the cold. And not that I told you _‘Your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too.’_?”

The blush on Jace’s cheeks grew at the reminder of the statement from their earlier conversation.

Simon’s grin widened and his heart seemed to leap out of his chest as he watched Jace, amused at the somewhat discomfort that surrounded the boy. It wasn’t exactly amusing so much as endearing. He liked seeing this side of Jace. The side that not many got to see. Clumsy, stuttering, and all together incredibly adorable.

The tough exterior that Jace portrayed to everyone else was just an act. He wanted people to be scared of him. Why? Simon had no idea. All he knows is that Jace didn’t act that way with him. When they were together, he seemed a lot more laid back and at ease. A far cry from his normal, everyday demeanor which his siblings happened to find refreshing.

Simon watched in utter adoration as Jace scrambled to find any way out of this current situation. His cheeks were flushed deep red and his eyes were darting around, trying desperately to find an escape. The fates, however, seemed to be working against him once again.

He took one more step behind him and was more than a little shocked when the ground seemed to disappear from beneath his feet. Tumbling backward, Jace reached out and latched onto the first thing that his fingers touched. Unfortunately for him, that “thing” just happened to be the collar of Simon’s shirt which in turn, pulled Simon down along with him.

The duo fell to the ground in a heap, Jace groaning as Simon landed rather uncomfortably, trapping Jace beneath him.

The pain from his body connecting with the concrete was soon quickly overrun by the realization that not only had he made a complete fool of himself, he also was now in very close and intimate proximity to the guy he's been crushing on for well over 5 years. This was bad. If a simple conversation with Simon made Jace sweat, he couldn’t even imagine what this would do.

Grimacing at both the pain and the humiliation, Jace slowly cracked his eyes open and gasped suddenly at the closeness of their two faces.

Simon gave him a lopsided smile before closing the distance between them in a soft and sweet kiss. He pulled back after a moment, his grin shining brighter than before, “See. Even your lips are adorable.”


End file.
